


Insomnia

by TimelessToast



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Depression, Gen, The doctor is sarcastic, doctor who - Freeform, idk what this is okay, the doctor acts like a dad, writer insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessToast/pseuds/TimelessToast
Summary: this is just a wip aaaSo I only write when I'm bored or have bad insomnia and when I was writing this in my journal I called it "adventures in insomnia" but I just shortened it to insomnia okay byeeee uwu





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s just fifth period, you can get through the rest of the day.” I told myself. The next period was gym class, and I was planning on hiding in the bathroom until it was over. I wasn’t about to get humiliated again.

As I was hiding in my stall, I heard someone come in. I gasped, pulling up my feet and scrunching into a ball, hoping to be less noticeable. Then, I heard a sound, but it wasn’t the sound I was expecting, which was the girls coming to whine at me. It sounded kind of like a mechanical whirring.

“Bzzzzz” it went, and i noticed it was also emitting a blue light. I was trying to decide whether to reveal myself to the stranger and find out what that noise was, or to keep hiding in hopes that she walks away soon, when my curiosity got the better of me and I quietly stepped out of my stall.

“Wait… You’re not supposed to be in here. You’re a dude.” I quickly realized I was stating the obvious and wished to take back what I had said, but it was too late. 

“You’re not either.” he replied without looking up from his work. His accent was scottish and his voice was grainy and he spoke quickly as if words were just games to him.

“How’d you know…” 

“I didn’t. I was just assuming that since you were scared when someone came in here and hesitated to reveal yourself, that you aren’t supposed to be in here.” He replied, still not looking up. 

“W-who are you…?” I sounded scared. I wasn’t scared, I was just surprised, but for all he knew I was just a weak, dumb girl. I quickly scolded myself for how I was acting.

“I’m the janitor.”

“Yeah. Sure. If you’re the janitor then why don’t you have a janitor’s cart?” I questioned. I had my confidence back. 

“Because I don’t need a cart right now. I’m not janitoring.” "What is that supposed to mean?"

Looking up and making a shooing motion with his hand, he responded, "It means go away, I'm busy."

"Okay then, Mr. Janitor, sir." I mockingly replied, walking back into the stall I had exited in curiosity 5 minutes prior

"When I said I was the janitor, I didn't mean for you to call me 'Mr. Janitor'. I thought I'd made that obvious."

"Then what do you want to be called?" Sighing, he said "go away. Get out. Leave. Exit. How long is this gonna take?"

"I'll get out when you tell me who you are." I replied, crossing my arms.

".... fine." 

"I'm waiting"

"I am the doctor" he said finally "now get out."

"That's not enough information. Doctor of what. The doctor of *sinks*?" I laughed, waving my arms mockingly, as if to suggest that this were a title to be proud of.

"Just... the doctor."

"Right... and what are you doing at my school?" I said, skeptical. "Your school is in danger."

"In danger, my ass"

"Look I don't have time to explain. Just follow me and I'll show you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um in this chapter my character (or like whoever's in first person view) find out about the TARDIS and the doctor is all sarcastic about it (I just really love 12's sarcastic side okay) alright *finger guns*

As we were walking down the hallway I asked "do we have weapons? How are we gonna fight whatever's endangering our school? Is that little light-and-sound-emitter-stick your only weapon?"  
"Yes we have weapons, I have absolutely no idea, and it's called a sonic screwdriver and no. Our weapons are our brains and-"  
He pushed open a door of a classroom that had a sign on it that read 'testing in progress, do not disturb'  
"-My tardis" he announced, and there it stood. A blue old Timey British police phone box, just standing there in the middle of the classroom.  
"What... the fuck... is that." I queried.  
He covered my eyes with his hands and started walking me forward.  
"Get off of me!" I shouted and shoved his hands off of my face. Suddenly, we were in a different room. It was huge.  
"Wait is this...?" My words cut off in my amazement as I pushed open the doors behind me.  
And there I was In the classroom, with the blue box in front of me. I walked inside of it again, and then outside, and then I walked around it to be sure, before walking in it again.  
"It's... it's... Bigger on the inside than it is on the outside...."  
"Oh really? I hadn't noticed. Thanks for that wonderful observation, now I can live my life in peace." The doctor said sarcastically.  
"Oh shut up. What does that do?" I asked him, pointing to the mess of buttons in the middle.  
He walked up to it and pressed a few of the buttons and levers, then I heard a loud wheezing sound.  
"Walk out the doors."  
"Why"  
"Just do it."  
I opened the doors, and there was the outside of the school. Right in front of me. How was this possible?  
"Wh-what? That- that was amazing." I stammered.


End file.
